


To Boldly Go

by AnonymousSong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ridiculous mentions of Star Trek, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSong/pseuds/AnonymousSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's Valentine's Day and the Yard is made of Trekkies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysorrell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysorrell/gifts).



> This is a (technically late) Valentine's Day gift for the lovely, Sallysorrel~ <3 You should all go read her fics because omg they're just so super cute.
> 
> Sally, sweetheart, have a wonderful day ;3;
> 
>  
> 
> ~~sorry it's short and stupid afjdksafjd~~

It was the hearts that clued him in.

John kept decent track of the days of the week. Better than Sherlock anyway, who usually had to think for a full minute about when he last ate.

But it struck him suddenly, going into work, that it was Valentine’s Day. The little hearts dangling from the ceiling, along with cupid cutouts and a bowl of heart-shaped chocolates on the reception desk, made him smile a little.

John hadn’t thought about Valentine’s Day in years. This would be his second back in London - last year had been barely two weeks since he’d been introduced to Sherlock Holmes and he’d had a lot more on his mind than roses and boxes of chocolates. 

“Morning, John,” Allie greeted from behind the desk. She wiggled the bowl of treats at him. “Want a sweet?”

“Why not.” John popped one from the bowl, giving Allie a wink. “Did you do these decorations?”

“I sure did. I know some people don’t like the day but I think it’s adorable. All those extra little gifts and love all around; I just adore it.”

John smiled. “Well, it looks great in here.”

“Thank you!”

He went about the rest of his day, actually feeling a bit cheerier. John saved the little chocolate until his lunch break and enjoyed the melted chocolate on his tongue. He never thought to buy sweets - though Sherlock apparently had an addiction to Hobnobs and would manage to munch his way through an entire container in less than a day every time John brought some home from the store.

Thinking about it, John stopped by the shops before he went back to Baker Street that night. He trudged up the stairs with the few groceries in hand. Entering the flat, he found Sherlock just where he’d left him that morning - bent over his microscope, surrounding by petri dishes and glass slides. Just the change of clothes from pajamas to a well-tailored suit was the only sign that he’d moved at all.

Placing the bags on the counter, John pulled the box of Hobnobs out and set it down in Sherlock’s sight. The detective’s grey eyes immediately snapped up to it. He narrowed his gaze at the box.

“What?” John asked, smiling. 

“You purchased those chocolate biscuits earlier this week. It usually takes you an average of two weeks to buy a new box.”

John chuckled. “Well, I didn’t poison them. You’ve already checked that box off the list.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but kept quiet. John flicked the tea kettle on and turned to lean against the counter.

“Think of it as a present,” John continued. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

At this, Sherlock paused, then gave a sneer. “Is _that_ why there’s a truly horrid amount of decorations in the shop windows? This entire holiday is completely illogical.”

“Okay, Spock,” John said, trying to keep his face straight.

There was the ring of Sherlock’s phone and he whipped the mobile out, looking eager. Nearly a full week since their last case - a lousy 6 that hadn’t even involved a good old-fashioned chase through the streets - had left the detective itching for something to turn his mind towards. John figured that that was why their kitchen table was covered in petri dishes.

“Lestrade!” Sherlock cried, jumping to his feet. “Triple murder. Locked door, no signs of entry or struggle. And all three victims hearts are missing.”

“It’s a blood covered Valentines,” John mused, switching the kettle back off and shrugging his coat back on. “Just your kind of day, isn’t it?”

Sherlock just smirked and knotted his scarf around his neck.

\---

They pulled up in a cab and Sherlock flew out. John paid the cabbie and slid out at more less reckless speed. By the time John caught up, Sherlock was fluttering around as usual, biting out comments and generally being impressive.

Greg was on the side, looking worn down and like he was sprouting more grey hairs by the second. John made his way over, stopping by the DI’s side.

“Hell of a case for today,” Greg started off.

“I told Sherlock that it was a demented Valentine’s for him.” 

Greg snorted. “Of course everything’s about him.”

“Isn’t it, though?” John said, deadpan. “I wished him ‘Happy Valentine’s’ and he just told me ‘illogical.’”

“I think making him watch _Star Trek_ is coming back to bite you in the arse, mate. He’s going Spock on you.”

“Does that make me Bones?”

Greg tipped back his head and laughed. “I’ll be Kirk if Donovan is Uhura.”

Sally, overhearing, rolled her eyes. “‘Sorry, neither,’” she quoted at them.

“Can we back to the dead bodies?!” Sherlock cried, for once being the most mature of the scene. 

“Think we can get him to watch Next Generation?”

“I don’t know, I almost had to tie him down just to get through the first series.”

Sally started humming the theme song and Sherlock groaned.


End file.
